Icejin Transformations
Icejins are also occasionally refered to as Changelings for a reason - almost all of them have the ability to transform into larger, stronger forms. While sometimes this occurs naturally as the Icejin ages, it can also be controlled and forced through intense training and self-meditation. There are six well-known forms of the Icejin race (including their original form), but some have been able to control their bodies to a point in which they can alter a transformation and gain an original form that had never been seen before. Typically, the more advanced of a form that an Icejin has obtained determines their rank within the Black Horde hierarchy. Unless otherwise noted, Icejin transformations end either at the will of the player, or whenever the character has a chance to rest (no obvious danger). Sleeping or being knocked unconscious causes the character to revert to their original form. Being in an advanced form does not cost an Icejin ability points every turn. 2nd Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. The character also grows longer horns, which now instead of protruding sideways from their skull, they curve sharply upwards into near right angles. Normal, non-elastic armor typically cannot contain the sudden increase in body mass and may break, revealing a new, white natural armor covering the character's chest and shoulders. The form has purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins. This is widely considered to be the 'adult' form of the Icejin race. Benefit *Character gains SN Strength 1, +3 Dexterity and +5 Constitution *Character gains +4 AC from their natural armor and Damage Resistance 2/-. *Character gains a horn attack (2d4+1, Piercing). The character's tail attack deals an additional 1d6+1 damage. *Character gains additional hit points (1d10+4) *The character can remain in a vacuum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Character gains 8 Ki Points Cost Once an Icejin has gained this form, they may enter it at will. It takes three rounds to transform and costs 3 temporary constitution points. The Iceijin may take this form after taking the Icejin transformation feat 3rd Form The Icejin's third form is again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. Their facial features contort and change, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. The Icejin's original horns recede and are now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of their head. Two pairs of spikes grow out of their back and curve upward somewhat, and the armor on the shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. In this form, most Icejins walk and stand with a slight hunch. This is the most terrifying of the Icejin forms, but also one that most Icejins tend not to like. Benefits *Character gains SN Strength, Dexterity and Constitution 1. *Character gains +4 AC from their natural armor and Damage Resistance 4/-. *Character gains a horn attacks - one from the head (3d4+1, Piercing) and one from the back (2d8+2, Piercing). The character's tail attack deals an additional 1d10+2 damage (bludgeoning). *The character gains additional hit points (3d8+5). *Flying no longer requires any ki-energy and flight speed increases to 100 ft/rd. *Character can remain in a vaccum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Character gains 20 Ki points *Character gains use of the racial feat "Fear Presence" for as long as the transformation is active. Cost Once an Icejin has gained this form, they may enter it at will. It takes three rounds to transform and costs 3 temporary constitution points from the 2nd form. It costs 8 temporary constitution points to transform directly into this form from an Icejin's original form. The Iceijin may take this form as a feat at Level 6. 4th Form This is arguably the Icejin's most recognizable form - typically the form the Icejin leadership takes. Drastically differing from previous transformations, in this form, the Icejin "regresses", with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell. Icejins in this form are short, lizard-like, almost appear harmless. Their horns and spikes disappear and their physique becomes streamlined. Their skin becomes pure, solid-white with purple (typically) sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. Their arms, legs, and tail are no longer colored - now appearing very white. Benefits *Character gains SN Strength and Dexterity 2 and SN Constitution 1. *Character gains damage reduction 6/- *The character's tail attack deals an additional 3d8+5 damage. *The character gains additional hitpoints (3d10+5) *Flight does not require ability points. Flight speed increases +120 ft/rd *Character can remain in a vaccum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Character gains 20 Ki points. *When the character enters this form, they are healed completely. Cost Once an Icejin has gained this form, they may enter it at will. It takes three rounds to transform and costs 3 temporary constitution points from the 3rd form. It costs 12 temporary constitution points to transform directly into this form from an Icejin's original form. The Iceijin may take this form as a feat at Level 9. 5th Form The 5th Icejin form is the most difficult to attain, and rarely ever seen. The Icejin's chest and muscle-mass expands greatly, to a degree similiar to that of the second form. The white carapace also changes, with the breastplates and shoulderpads becoming hoop-like in shape. The white carapaces on their wrists also change drastically, gaining dark-blue sections and procuring blade-like protrusions. Perhaps the most distinquishing characteristic of this form however is the change in the carapace on the head which completely encases the Iceijin's entire head except for his eyes. The mouth is covered behind something reminescent of a vizier, four spikes extend from their cranium and a large dark-blue section appears in the middle of their head.﻿ Benefits *Character gains SN Strength, Dexterity and Constitution 3. *Character gains damage reduction 10/-. *The character's tail attack deals an additional 2d12+8 damage. *The character gains additional hit points (4d10+10) *Flight does not require ability points. Flight speed increases +180 ft/rd *Character can remain in a vaccum at no cost of Ki-Energy. *Character gains 30 Ki points *Character gains use of the racial feat "Fear Presence" for as long as the transformation is active. Cost Once an Icejin has gained this form, they may enter it at will. It takes three rounds to transform and costs 3 temporary constitution points from the 4th form. It costs 16 temporary constitution points to transform directly into this form from an Icejin's original form. The Iceijin may take this form as a feat at Level 12. Category:Icejin Category:Transformation Category:Special